Time for a Change
by Krystal Lombardi
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, you read and find out!


Hey wazzzz up? I decided to write this fanfic because I read a fanfic (no offense) that made Falco an airheaded conceited fool and Falco is not like that, he is not receiving the attention and respect that he deserves so here it is. To those who love Fox, he is still the best pilot and everything ok?. Please do not be harsh on my first Fan Fic. I changed some stuff from the story to make it convenient to my plot ok? Well....Enjoy!!!! (As usual, I don't own these characters)  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
*TIME FOR A CHANGE*  
  
CHAPTER 1: Mysterious Pilot  
  
It had been a hard fight. It was a close call for the Starfox team. Their arwing almost didn't make it. Slippy's ship was completely useless and Peppy's ship was in the same condition. Fox only lost his wings, but his G-diffuser was functioning properly. They were inside their mother ship, discussing the recent battle.  
  
Fox: Damn it!!! That Wolf... almost ruined my arwing and reputation!!   
  
Slippy: Hey, but at least we stopped him from installing that sabotage bomb in Fortuna...  
  
Peppy: What I found strange was...why would Andross try to explode Fortuna? There is no military base there or natural resources for his bio-weapons...  
  
Fox: I don't know, whatever it might be, we all know that he is up to no good, but you are right Peppy...why would he waste his time on such tranquil planet...  
  
Rob64: Repairing on ships almost complete.  
  
Fox keeps on wondering about Peppy's observation and they all discuss probable reasons of such attack. Suddenly, General Pepper disrupts their conversation and telecommunicates with the team. His face showed anger and his voice reflected worry. Fox knew that the battle was not finished, but just began...  
  
Gen. Pepper: Fox, Starwolf has just stroked again, looks like that they've got reinforcements and they intend to continue their plan on Fortuna...  
  
Slippy: But General, our ships are still in repair and there is no way that we can go...  
  
Fox: Damn it, I'll go sir...  
  
Slippy: But Fox...  
  
Fox: Rob64, prepare my ship, I am heading towards Fortuna...  
  
Peppy: Fox, we can''t go with you, we just had our arw...  
Fox: The hell with it Peppy, I can't let Starwolf win...at least, not that easy, I know our ships are crapped up right now, but do I have a choice?-Said an annoyed Fox  
  
Peppy: I...I guess you're right, tell you what, you go ahead of us and we'll urge Rob to fix our ships fast as possible, then Slippy and I will join you as soon as we can.  
  
Fox: Perfect,(faces towards Gen. Pepper) I'm on my way Sir.  
  
Gen Pepper: Please be aware that Starwolf is flying a new arwing...so please, do be careful.  
  
Fox: I will sir...  
  
Fox gets inside his ship. Says goodbye to his worried friends and vows to impede Wolf's plans. He starts his ship and heads towards outer space, wondering if he can keep his promise.   
  
Fox: I've never failed a mission and I don't intend to now...Shit! Something's wrong with my laser...  
  
Fox is getting really worried. He thinks about his friends...how they've always been with him and now, he is all alone...facing his worse enemies after Andross.  
  
Fox: I wish my father was here with me...he surely would know what to do...but no matter what, I'll put up a decent fight...yeah...I hope...  
  
He was scared, scared of failure...scared of deception...He managed to gather all his courage. Fortuna was now in sight and there is no way he was backing off...  
  
Wolf: Well, well, well...you never give up, huh Fox? Did you come in your piece of crap just to be laughed at? Please...your arwing doesn't even have wings...you intend to beat me with that shit?  
  
Fox: Shut up!!!! I'll show you...  
  
Andrew: Where are all of your friends? I thought they were loyal...Hey Wolf, we probably did a good job "remodeling" their ships...don't you think so? hahahahahahahahaha  
  
Fox: Where is Leon and Pigma? I think we did a good job too, well, it's only you two against me and three little gay ships that I'll probably crash now...  
  
Fox managed to grip on his control panels and do a quick maneuver in front of Andrew and Wolf.  
Andrew & Wolf: What the heck!?!  
  
Fox shot the other three allies and they crashed on Fortuna's ground. The people who were watching the fight were surprised.  
  
Fox: HA! Forgot how good I am with this shit?  
  
Wolf: Not bad...the question is...can you keep up with it?  
  
The intense shooting and lasers begins. As Fox promised, he kept a decent fight, but Wolf and Andrew were still too good for him. Somehow, they managed to get Fox's arwing on the edge of collapsing. But still, Fox wouldn't give up.  
  
Fox: *My father never ran away from a battle...I rather die than be a coward!!*- He thought out loud.  
  
Wolf: The moment I've always waited for...sweet revenge, so now Fox, I'll give you your final blow...-he said with cruel satisfaction.  
  
While Wolf was pronouncing his insane taunt, some mysterious unidentified arwing was approaching.  
  
Fox: Could it be Slippy? Peppy?  
  
Falco: (sarcastically) Well, what do we have here? A pair of sissies double teaming a defenseless fool...shame on you Wolf...that's no fun....  
  
Wolf: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, it's the bird-brained traitor.  
  
Falco: Been so long, huh Wolf? Did you miss me?  
  
Wolf: Why you...unfortunately, Fox will have to wait...anyway he can't escape...Andrew let's get that idiotic bird.  
  
Andrew: I am sure uncle Andross would be happy to see you, you piece of shit!!!  
  
Falco: Really? I guess I'll be seeing Andross soon...in your funerals...- Fox had already damaged them a quite bit, so this made things easier for Falco. He immediately showed his superiority by crashing Andrew.  
  
Andrew: THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU....  
  
Falco: Hehehehehehehe...in that case, I'll be sitting waiting for ever...  
  
Andrew: CURSE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Wolf: *Shit, I have to go before he crashes me...grrr, I didn't know he was around...*  
  
Falco: That's much better...you're next Wolf...  
  
Wolf: Grrrrrr...My ship is too damaged...but we will meet again...  
  
Falco: Hey!!!! COME BACK HERE!! Damn...I was barely having fun...  
  
Fox: (surprised at the mysterious pilot's skills) Whoa!! Thanks!!  
  
Falco: Hey, don't get me wrong, I didn't do it for you...  
  
Fox: I know, but thanks anyways...who are you?  
  
Falco: Hell, what do you care anyway?  
  
Fox: I just want to...  
  
Falco: (interrupts Fox) Go to hell...- Uses his boost and disappears, leaving a more confused Fox...  
  
Fox: Skilled pilot, sarcastic, bad attitude...just what we need to complement Starfox team...I'll get you...  
  
Fox returns to his mother ship thinking about Falco. He only knew that he was a bird, an idiotic bird. "bird-brained traitor" Wolf has described him...so that means...that he used to belong to Starwolf team!!! 


End file.
